I Know You Care
The twenty-second episode of Season 3. Summary Jamie is shocked when Jeremy dedicates his first single on live TV to her and wonders if she should give him another chance or not. Will they start a new chapter or are they too different to go back? Meanwhile, Olivia is loving life at her dad's house and is finally happy, bit when she gets a notice from her mom who is suing for full custody, will her happy ending come crashing down? And Angel and Abby enter dangerous territory when they start using all the money from the drugs they're selling and spend it on themselves. Main Plot Jamie is much different than she used to be, but Jeremy is still expecting the same girl when he dedicates his first song to her on live TV. He wants to try things again with her, but can he handle this new Jamie? Sub Plot Olivia hasn't seen her mother in months and hasn't thought of her since, but when her mom decides to sue her father for full custody of Olivia, what will she do to make her mom change her mind? Third Plot Angel isn't the best at dealing drugs and Jarrod enlists Abby to help her, but when Angel starts pocketing most of her sales money, will she get herself and Abby into even bigger trouble with the gang? Trivia= *This episode is named after the song "I Know You Care" by Ellie Goulding. *Jeremy leaves town for good in this episode, but it is possible he make future appearances in later seasons. |-| Cast= Regular Cast (Ordered Alphabetically) *'Taylor Momsen' as Julia Abbott *'Debbie Ryan' as Caylee Daniels *'Avan Jogia' as Liam Fithe *'Bella Thorne' as Danielle Hooper *'Elizabeth Gillies' as Olivia Jerl *'Katelyn Tarver' as Angel O'Brian *'Mitch Hewer' as Keith Rossen *'AnnaSophia Robb' as Jamie Stellar *'Dakota Fanning' as Moon Stellar *'Ross Lynch' as Eric Stem *'Laura Marano' as Abby Ulmer Supporting Cast *'Ryan Seacrest' as Todd *'Dave Coulier' as Neil Jerl *'Kristen Bell' as Karen Jerl *'Beau Mirchoff' as Jarrod Keppler *'David Henrie' as Jeremy Litten *'Austin Butler' as Isaac Mantis *'Landon Liboiron' as Troy Steele *'Lori Laughlin' as Kate Stellar *'Kathryn Prescott' as Peyton Valentine *'Victoria Justice' as Kat Whinnes Absences *'Ariana Grande' as Eliza Bell *'Naomi Scott' as Alicia Borden *'Keke Palmer' as Brittany Brith *'Abigail Breslin' as Sophie Clark *'Ryan Newman'as Candace Jones *'Dove Cameron' as Wendy McGee *'Chris Colfer' as Trey Nitt *'Kendall Schmidt' as Micah Quick *'Chord Overstreet' as Dex Smith *'Kenton Duty' as Scott Taylor *'Logan Lerman' as Zak Ule *'Adam Irigoyen' as Ethan Webber |-| Promo= NEXT WEEK Jamie: Please tell me there isn’t a song all about me being performed live on TV. Caylee: Okay, I won’t. Jeremy: This one goes out to Jamie. The girl of my dreams. Caylee: Now there is. THE Angel: If we used this money on ourselves, we would be rich! Abby: Too bad we can’t. (Angel is seen buying an expensive dress) STAKES Jamie: Sorry I’m not the girl you were expecting, Jeremy! Jeremy: No, you’re a fucking mess! ARE Olivia: I haven’t thought about my mom in months. Troy: Well, that’s about to change. (Troy shows her a lawyer’s notice) RAISED Olivia: I can’t let her win this custody case. Abby: You just screwed us both! Jeremy: This is our last shot, Jamie! Don’t ruin it! (Olivia is holding a videotape) (Jamie kisses Jeremy passionately) NEW EPISODE “I KNOW YOU CARE” NEXT SUNDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI |-| Gallery= Ikyc1.jpg Ikyc2.jpg Ikyc3.jpg |-| Quotes= |-| Music= |-| Link= *http://degrassi.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater_Episode_322:_I_Know_You_Care Category:Season 3 Category:Episodes Category:Jamie Plots Category:Olivia Plots Category:Angel Plots